bkvfandomcom-20200213-history
City Composition
City Composition: Strategy to Building for Success In Game of War, each account has one city. This city needs to be optimized to the purpose that the account is meant to serve. Some accounts are meant to be farms, while other accounts are meant to be for becoming more and more powerful. There are 6 ways to add power to your account and one of the most effective ways is to become efficient at training troops. A Discussion on Urban Tiles First, a discussion on the urban tiles of a city: A city contains 25 urban tiles. There are ten buildings that are only meant to have a single instance and those are: * Gymnos * Forge * Embassy * Hall of War * Prison * Marketplace * Altar * Watchtower * Storehouse * Academy This leaves 15 tiles to solve a min-maxing problem on how to gain the most possible benefit from building type quantity and the remaining building types are: * Barracks * Hospital * Villa Barracks obviously are the building type used to train troops. The bonuses for having multiple barracks are focused on increasing the Training Capacity, Troop Defense Bonus, and Strategic Troop Defense Bonus. At the higher end of the game, each Barracks can provide 5000 training capacity as well as a 4% bonus to both flavors of troop defense. Hospitals '''are used to heal troops that are wounded while defending your city. Troops that are killed outside of your city are not wounded, they do not pass go, they will not end up in a hospital bed to be healed later. Protect your troops. Your hospitals can only save a limited number of troops from death and that is known as Hospital Capacity. A level 21 Hospital provides 40k beds and also a 5% bonus to both Troop Health and Strategic Troop Help. '''Villas are useful for two reasons: training speed and silver production. At level 21, each Villa offers a 25% bonus to training speed, and an extra benefit of +2% to both Troop Attack and Strategic Troop Attack. What is a person supposed to do with all of these options? You do not need to be skilled in calculus to solve this problem. Your account derives its most potential power from its troops. You need to be able to train troops and save some of the wounded, but ultimately, you need to train troops as fast as possible; it is your ticket to rapid power growth. One proposed configuration at the high end is to have two barracks, five hospitals, and eight villas. This is not to optimize silver production, you should have farms accounts that handle that. One of the reasons we focus on training speed with urban tiles is because there are a limited number of opportunities for improving training speed (such as crafted Ancient Relic items that can only be used for a limited time) and thus it is so crucial to maximize it here. Increased training speed improves your rate of return when speedups are offered in a training Inferno Solo Event. An example is to use speedups when the right event appears to time the finish of your training during an event that will handsomely reward you. This will help you build your army even faster. Five hospitals offer 200k beds. Two barracks offer the ability to train 10k troops at a time. If you are responsible about logging in often enough for farming, shielding, etc., 10k at a time should be enough to keep you busy. Eight villas provide a 200% bonus to training speed and 16% attack bonus. Fun Facts * The Treasury and Stronghold cannot be destructed. * The orientation of your buildings does not matter. Purchasing a Building Move item is purely for your organizational and aesthetic pleasure, nothing more. * A city can be renamed for 40g. It is under Items -> Store -> Special.